Golf Land
Golf Land is the first course that the player can play in Flappy Golf 2. It is a simple basic gold course, with no added challenges, as an introduction to Flappy Golf 2 to new players. Holes Hole 1 is an extremely basic hole, introducing the players to obstacles such as sand and water. It requires 8 flaps for a bronze star, 7 for a silver star, 6 for a gold star, and 5 for a superstar. Hole 2 is not much harder than the hole 1, introducing the player to height drops. It requires 7 flaps for a bronze star, 5 for a silver star, 4 for a gold star, and 3 for a superstar. Hole 3 is again a very simple and easy hole. It requires 13 flaps for a bronze star, 11 for a silver star, 9 for a gold star, and 8 flaps for a superstar. Hole 4 introduces the player to using the course to their advantage. There is a curved ramp available for the player to use as an easier means of approaching the hole. It requires 7 flaps for a bronze star, 5 for a silver star, 4 for a gold star, and 3 for a superstar. Hole 5 combines the elements of the last four holes into one, and requires 9 flaps for a bronze star, 8 flaps for a silver star, 6 for a gold star, and 5 for a superstar. Hole 6 introduces the player to the Ghost Flag for the first time, giving them a second hole as an option. It requires 9 flaps for a bronze star, 7 for a silver star, 6 for a gold star, and 5 for a superstar. Hole 7 is the first course to have two possible routes the player can take to get to the hole. The small and more difficult of the two would much more greatly reward the player than the other route, which is easier to take. It requires 7 flaps for a bronze star, 5 for a silver star, 4 for a gold star, and 3 for a superstar. Hole 8 has a hill with a pit of sand at the top to slow the player down. It requires 12 flaps for a bronze star, 10 for a silver star, 9 for a gold star, and 8 for a superstar. Hole 9 is the most difficult of all the holes of Golf Land, with several obstacles in the way of the player. It requires 6 flaps for a bronze star, 5 for a silver star, 4 for a gold star, and 3 for a superstar. Ghost Flag The Ghost Flag can be found on Hole 6. In Hole 6, there is an obstacle blocking the player's path to the flag, in the shape of a sideways "L". On the side of this obstacle, there appears to be a slight indentation. If the player flaps into that indentation, it will teleport them to the Ghost Flag, which is far above the rest of the map. Theme The theme of Golf Land is as the name implies; just a regular golf course. The standard colors for the course are brown and green, and the background is a bunch of hills and a sky filled with clouds. Music The music for Golf Land: http://23.237.126.42/ost/flappy-golf-2/hwyykcgu/1%20pancakes.mp3